The objectives of the proposed study are to 1) determine the type and extent of long-term psychosocial and physical consequences which can be directly or indirectly attributed to tubal sterilization, 2) determine the conditions with respect to the (a) surgery itself (indications for, type and timing) (b) factors internal to the woman herself and (c) factors in the woman's personal situation which minimize and maximize the occurrence of positive outcomes as well as problems, and 3) develop an instrument which would help physicians select individuals with whom intervention with additional counseling and preparation is warranted. In order to satisfy these objectives, a well-controlled prospective study of 250 randomly selected tubal ligation (postpartum and interval) patients and 2 control groups (250 women who have completed childbearing but do not anticipate a tubal ligation or a vasectomy for their mates, and are relying on other contraceptive methods, and 250 wives of vasectomy patients) is proposed. Age, parity, and contraceptive method used prior to sterilization will be the major control variables. Where initial analysis indicates that these variables are related to outcomes, post-hoc matching with respect to that variable will be introduced. Measures of all relevant psychosocial and physical variables with respect to both the study and control groups will be determined prior to the surgery (at a randomly assigned time for temporary method users) so that changes can be documented at one and two years following the initial interview. All data involving demographic, psychosocial, and physical variables will be collected through the initial and followup interview schedules, routine physical examination, and completion of the Physical Symptoms Checklist. Data analysis will focus upon characterizing the physical, demographic and psychosocial features of both study and control groups, determining which of the various variables predict consequences of tubal sterilization during the first two years following surgery, and comparing the study and control groups on their initial features and responses toward sterilization.